Bundle of Joy
by Katzztar
Summary: At the Sunset Shrine, a young woman awaits the birth of her first child with her youkai-born husband. They deal with the normal stuff;the child's birth, who fainted? and what are they going to name the baby? Finished
1. Default Chapter

Author: Katzztar 2003 AU Rated: PG Pairing: ? Genre: Romance/Humor Disclaimer: See end of story. Author's notes: I purposely hid the identity of the characters until the end. I will give some clues during the fic. Can you guess who is who? Out of 5 characters in this story, I own only 2. Three are created by Rumiko Takahashi. At the end of the story I will list a who's who and identify which characters I do not own. I do not plan on announcing every flashback or ending it by saying end flash back. I believe if you are old enough to work a computer then you can remember these keys identifying a flashback & thoughts. ~~ Flash back~~ 'thoughts'  
  
Bundle of Joy  
  
The young woman patted her swollen belly as her husband listened to her grandfather on what to repair on the shrine grounds today. Giggling, she turned from the sight. 'Who would of thought, the son of a youkai helping to tend to Shinto shrine?'  
  
~ That evening~  
  
As she walked into the house, her father besieged her. "Are you all right? Are your ankles hurting? I can get you a foot bath ready if they are."  
  
Of course having her father act like a mother hen nearly had her nearly fall on her face. But she couldn't blame her father; her unborn babe will be the first grandchild. With a sigh, she realized that her father is hovering over her because her mother could not. 'Poppa wants me to know that he is here now. It was only after momma was killed when I was 16, that he was dismissed from the army. *Sigh* the army...it kept poppa away for so many years.'  
  
As her father handed her a pillow to prop her feet, she smiled. "Poppa, I am only seven..." "Seven and a half" "... months pregnant. You act as if the baby was due any day now. Hehe, I'm guessing that you are going to be running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off when it IS time for the birth."  
  
Her father huffed in as most indignant way, then winked. "Of course not! That is the father's role. I had my turn at running in circles when you and your brother were born. Now it's your husband's turn... "  
  
He didn't get to finish the sentence as the young male in question came in with the grandfather. "Feh. Benjiro, how many times do I have to tell you? I am NOT going to panic when it time for my mate to birth our pup?" Sitting down next to his mate, he gave a kiss. "Morning, how are you feeling K...?"  
  
The words were barely out of his mouth when he was interrupted by his stepfather. 'Humph! Oh just you wait, young man. I've been there twice, and I panicked both times. Just you wait. Don't you agree father?"  
  
With a gleam of mischief, the previously quiet grandfather spoke up. "Oh I quite agree with you Benjiro..." After a dramatic pause he gave the punch line. "You did panic when your children were born. Why, I remember you nearly forgot my daughter's suitcases when she went into labor with my dear granddaughter. After I reminded you about them, you threw them into the car and started the car up; you asked me what else you were forgetting. Ah, you told me that you knew that you were forgetting something important, but couldn't remember what."  
  
As his stepfather's face got redder with embarrassment and his wife's attempt to hold back her laughter, the youkai turned to the grandfather. "Well, Kioshe? What did Benjiro forget?" His confusion only grew as his wife doubled over with gales of laughter.  
  
Grandfather took pity on his grandson-in-law. "Ah the thing he was forgetting was my daughter! She was sitting quietly on the steps, watching as her husband ran around like a chicken with its head cut off."  
  
As the laughter died down, the young father-to-be heard his stepfather say, "They never, NEVER let me live that one down! Well that's one thing we won't have to worry about since you two decided on having the birthing here at the shrine. I'm still nervous about that."  
  
"Poppa, don't worry. Grandfather knows a priestess who has delivered a lot of babies. She will take care of things." Sighing, she got up slowly to give her father a hug. "Besides it's too dangerous for me to go to a hospital, that's why I haven't got any sonograms done. We don't want to explain why my baby has strange ears or possibly a tail."  
  
As his mate supported her aching lower back with one hand, he got up to help her up the stairs. "Speaking of which, I am inside now. No strangers can see me so I can stop with the disguise. Heh, I know how much you love my ears."  
  
~To be continued  
  
Author's notes= I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but it's turned out to be longer that I first planned. As it looks, I think this will be a 3-chapter story. Next chapter will reveal how the young lady and the youkai became a couple. I will also reveal a secret about the mysterious youkai. Final chapter will be the surprising birth.  
  
See ya soon, =^.^=~~ Katzztar 


	2. Misadventures of Awaiting Fatherhood

o.O blink blink o.O  
  
WOW! I'm glad that I use the support services so I can get the advanced stats. It's worth it to know how many people have hit (viewed) the story. In the first 24 hrs, I only got 4 reviews for ch.1 BUT there were over 220 hits. o.O hehe I'm not a true review junkie, I won't beg for reviews but I am a hit junkie. Nothing makes my day more than seeing how many people have at least looked at my story.  
  
Warning= this chapter will discuss sex at the end. That is, a married couple will TALK about it, no juicy action though. I changed it to R just to be safe, although I could squeak by with PG-13. IF (big if) I write a lemon, it will be posted at MediaMiner.org and AdultFanFiction.net .  
  
Thank you, all reviewers for guessing on the identities of the young mother & father. (I'd list your names, but as I type this, I have no phone service, therefore no access to Internet.) Now if you are correct.. I'M NOT TELLING!  
  
Muhwahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha (author's .stupid. evil laughter)  
  
I said that I wasn't going to reveal who the characters truly are until the end. I will continue to give clues though, as well as a run down on what is revealed so far. I do know some pity ;)  
  
Name - Character ? - The girl, the young lady, wife to a son of a youkai ? - The girl's husband, a son of a youkai ? - The unborn baby of the girl and the son of a youkai, a hanyou Benjiro - The girl's father Kioshe - The girl's grandfather Michiko - A priestess, the midwife that will deliver the hanyou baby (This one of the characters I own)  
  
'Thoughts' ~~~ Flashback~~~~~ Now on to the story.....  
Bundle of Joy chapter 2 Misadventures of Awaiting Fatherhood  
The early morning silence was broken quite abruptly. "Hello! Anybody home? I know you can her me!"  
She was starting to get angry. "Oh come on already, let me go!" She didn't like to start the day by begging to a heartless youkai that pretends to be deaf, ignoring her desperate pleas in her delicate condition.  
She woke up to nature's call to find her husband had a tight grip around her hips since her waist is non-existent at eight pregnant. She had tried to wake her husband for the last 5 minutes and he would still not let go. "That's it, I need to go the bathroom, let go! Grrrrr I'm warning you right now. If you don't wake up and let me go, I'll dump this water pitcher all over you!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! By the all the hells! Why did you do that?" No youkai in his right mind enjoys being woken up by having water dumped on them. Well a Kappa might, but they definitely are not in their right mind, if they have a mind at all.  
  
The young lady merely crossed her arms as she pointed towards her imprisoned hips. "Let go! I need to go the bathroom, right now! I've been trying to wake you up for awhile."  
  
He took a quick glance at the clock, it was only 2:37 . "What? You need to go again? You just went three hours ago." He knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
Her eyes widened, nostrils flaring as her teeth grinded together. It was times like this he thought to himself that she would make an excellent demon. Before they met, he never thought an angry human would frighten him.  
  
"What do mean, AGAIN?" Her screeching woke up her father and grandfather. With a nod to each other, they went down to the kitchen, leaving the husband to defend for himself. It wasn't their place to help him, every father-to-be has to find out how to tiptoe around his wife's wild mood swings during these last few months.  
  
Sniff, "It's not my fault that Mother Nature is always calling me. She must have me on speed dial." She looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "I'll remind you that I am PREGNANT! I got a baby inside my belly that is pushing down on my bladder. OF COURSE I NEED TO PEE MORE OFTEN!"  
  
As a single tear made it's presence known, he started to panic. "Oh gods, please don't cry. I didn't mean to be insensitive. I just love holding you. I like having you close especiallynowwithyoubeingpregnant." He unwound his tail as he helped her off the bed.  
  
After she came back from the bathroom, he saw that she once again started to cry. She looked at her husband with the saddest eyes ever. "How can you want to hold me? I look like a whale!"  
  
Ba-thump, ba-thump His heart pounded as she covered her face in her hands, he looked like he just saw the face of death. He knew it would be his own if he said the wrong thing. 'Gods help me! How do I calm her down so she will believe me? Wretched hormones, I hate them. Benjiro and Kioshe said I just have to be patient."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 months ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young man looked nervously at his father in law. He really didn't know how his mate's family would take the news that she was pregnant. Sure, they accepted him and they had no problem that he married their precious girl child two months ago. But this is different; their child would be a hanyou.  
  
"Congratulations! Heh So my little daughter is a month along? That's wonderful!" Benjiro was in heaven. He would finally be a grandfather. After his daughter had her 21st birthday, he wondered if he would have to wait for her brother to marry before he could hold a grandchild.  
  
Kioshe looked solemn, he wondered if the youth had any idea of what is in store the next eight months. "Hmm, well if you worried about her this past few weeks when she started to get morning sickness; then you better get prepared for what's ahead of you. I don't know that youkai women go through, but I'll warn you now.Human women start off with morning sickness, but later they get the really strange cravings , then they get mood swings."  
  
Kioshe didn't get to finish as Benjiro interrupted him. "The mood swings get really bad in the last few months of pregnancy. As the baby grows and the woman's belly expands, she sometimes gets depressed about how she looks. During that particular mood, she worries if her husband will ever find her attractive again." Benjiro shook His head as Kioshe sighed. "The only thing you can do during such a mood swing is to be supportive and loving. But what ever you do, do NOT ignore her."  
  
At that last sentence, Kioshe sighed once again as he looked at his granddaughter's husband. "Never ignore a pregnant woman. You WILL regret it."  
  
"I take it you speak from experience." The youkai was curious of what Kioshe did. The grandfather has always seemed to be quite calm, the type that can deal with a disaster. But then, Kioshe was a young husband, waiting for his first child at one time. Surely there are some embarrassing stories about Koishe.  
  
".." Kioshe wouldn't look towards the other two men.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell him or should I?" Benjiro smiled at his father, he already knew the story but gave Kioshe a chance to.minimize his embarrassment.  
  
Rolling his eyes at his son's eagerness to humiliate him, Kioshe turned to the young man. "Well, let me tell you this; never ignore your pregnant wife. And if she asks you if really looks like she swallowed a barrel, a ball, or the like: Do not ignore her. You have to say something , but never, NEVER say she looks like a fattened pig." After saying that Kioshe suddenly found the floor tiles interesting.  
  
With narrowed eyes, the youkai turned to his father-in-law in order to hear a good story on his grandfather. "Hey Benjiro, your father had a chance, now what's the story?"  
  
Laughing, Benjiro was quick to comply. "Heh, my mother told me the story. It seems that when they were expecting me, my mother had made a comment that she felt as if she looked like a pig. Dear father here ignored her at first. He would say later that he thought it was just another mood swing. Well, mom wasn't pleased so she yelled at him to answer her. Dad's reply was to say "Yes, you do look like a pig, a stuffed pig in fact." Benjiro paused to smile at the youth's dropped jaw. It is a surprise to hear that Kioshe would ever say something so.stupid  
  
The youkai was a bit nervous to ask. "What did your mother do to him after that?" If his own mate was any indication, Kioshe's wife most likely had quite a temper, a temper that would ignite a bonfire after hearing that.  
  
Benjiro gave a small smile of sympathy to his father. "Mother made him sleep outside. She would not let him in the house for five days straight."  
  
Kioshe finally spoke up. "Let me tell you this, young man. This might be a shrine, but there's no shelter if your wife tells you to sleep in the doghouse, literally!"  
  
It seemed that he focused on that memory only for a second but his wife had started to cry a river. He wasted no more time as he rushed to hold her. "Hush, my mate. I love you and find you attractive even now. You do not look like a whale. You look like a beautiful woman that's pregnant. Don't believe this idea that a pregnant woman is fat therefore ugly. That's not true. First thing, I think if a woman is pregnant and skinny then that's ugly because it seems that woman isn't eating enough to nurture her unborn."  
  
She still felt terrible even after her husband's kind words. She did feel lucky that her husband did not ignore her. He is actually trying to comfort her. But she still felt the weight of depression try to hold her down. "There are some women who look quite lovely even when pregnant. They don't look skinny but they don't look fat either!"  
  
He took his tearful wife into his arms as he kissed the top of her head. "I bet if you looked at a picture of those women before they got pregnant, you would notice they did get some fat on them. Perhaps their faces may not show it but they would get some fat like on the hips. It's impossible for a pregnant woman to be skinny and healthy. There is a difference between slim and skinny."  
  
He turned her around to face him. "Listen to me, my love, my mate. I find you very attractive."  
  
Still in the grasp of self-doubt, she gave a futile attempt to get out of his grasp. "HOW? I'm fat compared to how I looked when you first took me."  
  
He refused to let her go now. "I find you attractive right now because you ARE pregnant. Believe it or not, there are men who find pregnant women sexy." At her dubious glance, he went on to explain. "Why do you think I hate to let you go anywhere without me these past two months?"  
  
She forgot her self-doubt as curiosity got the better of her. "Why is that? I thought you were concerned for the safety of me and our baby." She placed both hands on her swollen belly as she looked up at her husband.  
  
He smiled as he put his hands on top her own. "Ah but there's more to your protection than making sure you don't fall. I also want to protect you from lecherous men that find pregnant women arousing."  
  
"WHAT!?" She looked up at him in shock.  
  
He gave her a sly smile. "Remember that man that you thought was wanting to steal your purse last month?" At her nod, he went on to tell her what she didn't see. "Well, it wasn't your purse that had his mouth watering. It was your breasts that he was staring at. That was the reason I growled at him. Before you ask, yes I'm certain. I could smell his arousal."  
  
He decided to press onward as she turned her face to the side, trying to hide her burning cheeks. "Remember I said you are sexy right now because you are pregnant? The fact that you are nurturing a child we created together is what makes you attractive to me. Do you have any idea how much I've wanted you these past two months that we've not done anything physically?"  
  
Caught by surprise, she whipped around to face him. "What? I thought you hesitating around me because you didn't want me?"  
  
It was his turn to be surprised once she said that. He never thought she may take his hesitation in that way. "No! That's not it at all. I was worried about your feelings. I didn't want to make you feel like you had to have sex if you weren't in the mood. I had thought that you didn't want to because of the late stage of pregnancy." He tightened his arms around her as the tension finally left her lovely form. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to suckle your breasts lately? I hadn't said anything because I was afraid you would think I was sick or disgusting."  
  
When she faced her husband, he saw a look in her eyes he has longed to see. And his nose confirmed it, she was aroused. Smiling at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, love, my mate, I don't think that you are sick or disgusting. I think you are wonderful. And you know, there are some positions that are safe for pregnant women." With that she attacked his lips with her own.  
  
***** 1 hour later, down in the kitchen*****  
  
Benjiro looked up at the ceiling as more screams of pleasure filled the house. "Well, father, do you think we will ever get some more sleep ?"  
  
Laughing at his son's tired look, Kioshe poured some more tea. "Heh not tonight, unless you have a soundproof room."  
  
~~to be continued  
  
A.N.=I know, I know. I said that ch.2 was going to show how the young lady and the youkai became a couple. It looks like this will have 4 chapters now -_- . Next chappie will show how they came to be. Last chapter is still the same, the birth. Good news = the last chapter is already typed. 


	3. The Surpising Arrival

This is it! This is the chapter I reveal who they really are! I'll state disclaimer at end of story. I'll say this much, it is a I/K pairing The characters so far=  
  
Name - person ? - the girl, the young lady, wife to a son of a youkai ? - the girl's husband, a youkai ? - the baby, a hanyou Benjiro - The girl's father Kioshe - The girl's grandfather Anda, Machiko - a priestess and midwife  
  
Bundle of Joy The Surprising Arrival  
  
After 12 hours of labor, the young lady was in a foul mood. That was to be expected, but can never be prepared for. As her poor husband was finding out. He should listened to Benjiro's warnings about how some women will get a little hostile as labor progresses.  
  
"You Damned DEMON!" Her shriek was heard all over shrine. Benjiro and Kioshe winced in sympathy for the father-to-be. They both had their turns to be in the young father's position.  
  
'You call this a little hostile?' He automatically covers his family jewels as she once again threatened to cut them off. 'Castration is more that a LITTLE hostile!' His thoughts were cut off as he heard her call his name.  
  
As he looked at her face, he saw she was trying to hold back the pain as she raised her hand. As she crooked her finger to beckon him to come closer, her father saw this age-old move. He remembered his own beloved wife making the movement. And he answered his wife, as his son-in-law is doing now, moving closer.  
  
Kioshe looked on as well, remembering when his wife gave birth to Benjiro. Kioshe ended in to the same trap as his son did and now this grandson in law is falling into. Kioshe looked at Benjiro, smiled and whispered "This is it! We should have warned him, son."  
  
With the most evil of grins, Benjiro responded to his father. "Feh, the boy said he didn't need our warnings, dad. We once were in the same position, now it's his turn. Just wait, we'll get something to tease him about yet!" They watched in silence as the proud youkai fell into the almost instinctive trap that many human mothers perform during childbirth.  
  
He answered his wife's wishes for him to come closer. He was surprised when she grabbed his throat and started to scream.  
  
"If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you! Don't you look at me! THIS IS YOUR FAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU!" She let him go as another contraction hit her, leaving her breathless.  
  
--- 1 hour later --- "Well, Anda-sama? how much longer is my wife going to suffer?" He was nearly at his wit's end, he hated to see her in such pain. 'She was right. It's my fault. It's all my fault that she's like that.'  
  
Machiko was surprised when her old friend, Kioshe, told her that his granddaughter was pregnant and her husband was a youkai. But she accepted Kioshe's word that this youkai was not evil. Why should she doubt his word? Their families have worked together for the past 40 years. The Higurasi and the Anda families both have a tradition of priests and mikos in the bloodlines.  
  
Besides as Machiko glanced at the youkai, all she saw was a nervous father awaiting the birth of his first child.  
  
"Yeeaaaaoooooooo" As another contraction hit and the young mother whimpered, Machiko called to the father. 'Come here, and look. She is crowning. The child is ready to be born. PUSH now Kirei!  
  
As he looked between his wife's legs, he saw what the priestess meant by the crowning. As his wife's birth channel widened, the babe's head started to leave her body, his jaw dropped and his eyes got wide as saucers as she screamed.  
  
"ARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You damn KISTUNE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Thud!  
  
Benjiro looked over at Kioshe. "Well father, you owe me 500 yen. I told you he would faint at the crowning."  
  
"*sigh* Let's wake him up before he misses the birth." Never in his life did Kioshe thought that a youkai would faint at their child's birth.  
  
---soon after that---  
  
As Benjiro wrapped the newborn in a blanket, Kioshe turned to the new parents, with a grin. "Congratulations, Granddaughter you gave birth to a fox!" As he chuckled at their looks, Kioshe went onto say "I've waited to say that for months now. Actually you got a beautiful daughter. But she looks like a youkai, I thought you said she would be a hanyou?"  
  
The Kistune father turns to his in-laws to reply. "She is a hanyou. When most hanyous are born there's no telling what the child will look like. Both parents can be quite beautiful but produce a hanyou child that looks monstrous. Or the child could look like a combination of the parents with a feature of the youkai parent's true form. That's why normally only youkai with strong magic can breed with humans. IF they are strong enough, the youkai parent can . "influence" the child's form when conception occurs. Minimizing the bizarre formations.  
  
" For instance, around 60 odd years ago (in my time) the great Lord Inutaishou took a human hime for a mate. When their hanyou son was born, he looked like a youkai for the most part. He had his father's golden eyes, the claws, fangs, and the pure white hair. The only feature that showed he was a hanyou was his ears. The hanyou prince Inu-Yasha had doglike triangular ears on top of his head. But kistunes are the exception to the rules."  
  
Laughing at his son-in-law, Benjiro jumped at the chance. "Since when did kistunes follow the rules?"  
  
He grinned as he went back to his explanation. "Because all kistunes are shapeshifter with strong magic, it affects the kistune hanyous, stabilizing their forms. A kistune hanyou looks like a pure blood kistune except the paws and tails. They have the pointed ears, claws and fangs like a youkai. But they do not have the hind paws of a fox, but human feet.with claws. All kistune hanyou's have more than one tail. The average is two to five."  
  
At this Kirei's eyes got big, but not in horror. The excitement in her eyes was obvious to all as she interrupted her husband. "How many does my baby have? Let me see! Father, Grandfather, please let me see my baby girl's tails."  
  
All the gathered men chuckled at Kirei's begging. With a warm smile, Benjiro opened the blanket so the new father could pick up his daughter to show to his wife.  
  
Kirei shot her arms out to hold her babe. "Awww, How adorable, two tails! My little girl has two tails!"  
  
Sure enough, looking down at the newborn hanyou you can tell she was not human. For now she only had the pointed ears like her youkai father. As a newborn she did not yet have fangs of claws. Her hair is the same midnight hue as her father's as was the two tails that are as long as her legs.  
  
As Benjiro noticed that, he realized something else. "Those tails may cause some hassles when it's time to potty train her. I remember that Kirei would often forget to move her hair out of the way when she was young."  
  
"That's part of parenthood, I fear. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Kirei laughed.  
  
"Ahem" Kioshe cleared his throat, looking serious, he turned to face the kistune. "I asked this before and all you said was wait and see. Well, I've waited and we all see what my adorable great-grandchild looks like. So I ask again, what are you going to do about her looks?"  
  
Benjiro looked at his daughter and granddaughter. He was worried for them. "After all, it's not like the modern world has seen hanyous running around. The world outside this shrine may not acknowledge that demons exist. But they will still see her as different. She may not get teased for being a half-breed but she will still get teased for being different."  
  
The kistune father looked at Kirei, his beloved wife as she nursed their daughter. "Kistune parents have a degree of control over their kit's shape shifting. Even as newborns, kistunes can shape change. Mind you, its not conscious shape shifting, it's instinctive to survival, like a form with fur when it's cold. The kistune parent has a strong link, a bond, with the child that allows the parent to influence the child's shape. The bond also allows the parent to hold the child in the form as well. After all it's a matter of concentration."  
  
Kneeling down to pet his daughter's head, he went on to say "I can make our daughter shift to look fully human. With my own will, I can maintain the form as long as she is near. See?"  
  
Everyone gasped as they looked at the child that no longer has pointed ears or two black tails. Instead the newborn looked like any other human babe. as long as that babe was born with an inch long, thick, black hair. As they watched , it appeared that her ears stretch up into a point as two fuzzy black tails popped into existence. It only took a second it seemed for the child's true form to reappear.  
  
Kioshe gathered enough of his wits to ask. "What will we do when you can't be around her? You can't stay at her back all her life, you know."  
  
Kirei smiled at her grandfather, then at her husband. "My husband and I have talked about it before. Ishin, go ahead and explain to them."  
  
The kistune known as Ishin grinned. " That's a simple matter to tend to. There is a spell I know that can help. The form-locking spell actually seals a person into the form they are currently in. It is broken by the one who first cast it or another being of very strong magic." "Any time we need to take her out at extended times or if you need to take her somewhere and I can't go, then I can place the form-lock on her. Especially once she starts to go to school."  
  
Smiling towards the new parents, Machiko asked the next question on everyone's mind. "So what are you two going to name her?  
  
Ishin looked at his wife and then the baby. "Well, Kirei, do you think that name fits our daughter?"  
  
Kirei looked at the kistune that has brought her so much love. "Yes, it's perfect for our precious baby girl."  
  
" We will call her Kagome."  
  
~FINI~  
  
LOL I said there was some I/K hehe I never said it was Inu-Yasha And Kagome! Instead it was Kagome's parents, Ishin/Kirei  
  
I made the stuff about kistune hanyous having more than one tail up. I didn't want to make the kistune hanyous to become a dreaded 'Mary-Sue", the hated near perfect character. They needed one feature, like other hanyous (Inu-Yasha and Jinenji) , marked them as different than full bloods.  
  
At least now we know why Kagome's mom had a fascination for furry appendages ;)  
  
Disclaimer= I do not own Kagome, her mother, and grandfather .Rumiko Takahshsi does. I only gave names to the mother and grandfather. I created Ishin, Kioshe and Michiko.  
  
The run-down= Name - Character Kierei- The girl, young lady; Kagome's human mother Ishin - a kistune, Kagome's youkai Father Kagome - the baby Benjiro- Kagome's grandfather, Kioshe - Kagome's great-grandfather Machiko -Priestess that delivered Kagome  
  
Yes there is chance that will do a sequel. I already have an idea of what to write. I'm not certain what I will call it, but it will deal with the following= 1-What happened to Kagome's father? 2- Do Kagome and Souta have the same father? 3-Why doesn't Kagome know she is a hanyou? 4- Will she regain her Kistune powers? 5- How will the others react to her being a hanyou? Inu-Yasha? Kouga? 


End file.
